<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were by livepoultryfreshkilled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017573">19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livepoultryfreshkilled/pseuds/livepoultryfreshkilled'>livepoultryfreshkilled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minific prompts! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Succession (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD Siobhan "Shiv" Roy, BPD Siobhan "Shiv" Roy, Bisexual Siobhan "Shiv" Roy, Bisexual Tom Wambsgans, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Old Age, Old Married Couple, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic, SOBBING... BRO, Trans Tom Wambsgans, again not mentioned but dont u ever think theyre not, i will also pepper this in:, i will pepper in stewyroman propaganda, i will pepper in the fact that greg is gay, tom "wifeguy" wambsgans at it again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livepoultryfreshkilled/pseuds/livepoultryfreshkilled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tom and shiv in their golden years!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siobhan "Shiv" Roy/Tom Wambsgans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minific prompts! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missoutontheprize/gifts">Missoutontheprize</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OH ITS SO FUCKING TENDER DONT TALK TO MEEEE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night, you fell asleep on the couch. You’ve been falling asleep more and more the past years, and I have, too. That’s age, isn’t it? When you’re young, you cannot sit down, you're going 100 miles per hour down the freeway, outrunning the cars, drunk and screaming. But once you’re old, and you’re safe, and you’re in a nice warm house with someone you love, you can’t stay awake. You don’t need to. Because the couch is so comfortable, and you know I will put a blanket over you as I watch your chest rise and fall.</p><p> </p><p>Last week, you turned 74. We invited over Roman and Stewy, Kendall and Iverson and Sophie, Connor and, even though it has never registered properly that she's sticking around, Willa. Even Greg and his family came, his husband and two daughters. Your family was there, sweetheart, all your loved ones. Our family, Shiv. We had a nice dinner, and everyone headed home at 7:30 and went to bed at 8. Kendall bought you beautiful teardrop silver and emerald earrings, no doubt at the advice of Naomi. Roman didn’t get you anything, but he did suggest that my gift to you be either a divorce settlement or penis enlargement. You punched him in the arm for that. Connor apparently adopted a tree for you, which Roman was elated to berate him for. Willa punched him in the arm, that time. Your family laughs so much more now, Shiv. Have you noticed?</p><p> </p><p>You frequently complain about how your back aches and how your wrinkles have deepened, liver spots and cholesterol problems. I don’t. Not because they don’t bother me, but because they mean we have both lived long enough to have them. To experience them together. For you to give me my heart medication, for me to help you find your glasses.</p><p> </p><p>We are so old now, Shiv. Isn’t that wonderful? Isn’t it grand? To be done with the running and the fighting, to have <em> time </em> to fall asleep on the couch? Really, I’m just happy that I’m here with you. That we’ve walked across all these years, that we have even more ahead of us. I’m just grateful that I can feel your body leaning on mine, pumpkin. </p><p> </p><p>Last night, you fell asleep in the middle of the Tarantino flick that <em> you </em> insisted on watching. I made sure not to move until it was over, so you could rest. You are so beautiful, silver streaks and worry lines, and I will tell you every day. An eternity ago, you always aged when you slept, a neverending parade of worrying that dug canyons in your face while you turned your back to me. Now, you look younger, wrinkles smoothed out and fears alleviated. <em> You must be having a good dream, honeybadger; I can see you smiling. </em></p><p> </p><p>When I woke you up to go back to our room, you had to lean on my shoulder to walk. One of the only things I mourn the loss of is how I used to be able to pick you up with ease and carry you to bed. I will do what I can to support you still, though. I will adapt. We’re good at that, aren’t we? We've never had trouble with stagnation.</p><p> </p><p>We laid down in our bed together, as we have for hundreds of nights. You rested your head on my chest, as you will for hundreds of years to come. Like the skeletons found in the throes of embrace in the rubble of Pompeii: when the world ends, my body will always be touching yours. <em> Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. </em></p><p> </p><p>I remember that you were the first to speak. “I’m so happy,” you announced to the dark. Like you only just realized. Like it didn’t seem possible. When my brain collapses in on itself, Shiv, I will still remember this moment. I will remember when you opened the last door, when the last wall fell down. I will remember you telling me that you’re so happy, lover, for as long as I live. I will preserve it in amber, memorialize it, because your joy is precious and worth celebrating. I hope you know that. I'm sure you do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>livepoultryfreshkilled on tumblr! if you leave kudos we're kissing and if you leave a comment its with tongue</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>